Acatsuki
by WaywardFighter
Summary: Three regular girls just finished 4 long years of high school. What better way to spend your first summer of freedom than being stuck with a group of S-ranked killers turned kittens. The Akatsuki tumble into their lives through a portal created by a jutsu gone wrong, but they're not the only killers that come through... Pairings: ItachixOC, others tba
1. Chapter 1

A-CAT-suki: Chapter One

Alex P.O.V

'_Just a few more questions Alex. Come on, you can do this.'_

Yawning, I quickly rubbed my eyes and mentally slapped myself to wake up. Today's final exam is the very last of my senior year. The last one before high school ends **forever**, thank Jashin. Not wanting to get caught for "cheating", I quickly glanced at my two friends from the corner of my eye, through my red hair. Cassandra, my brunette friend was hunched over her Philosophy exam, glasses slowly sliding down her face before they were hastily pushed back up. She was scribbling away on her paper like there was no tomorrow.

Britney was on my other side, a little more relaxed than Cassie was, but was concentrating hard on her exam, not even bothering to sweep her dark bangs away from her face. Both of my friends were excellent students academically, but as for me, I found it almost impossible to concentrate on subjects that I don't truly enjoy. This was so obvious while we were "studying" for this exam. While the other two crammed information into their brains, I zoned out so often or got distracted by reading other books that I had to stay up late last night to look over my notes one last time. Fortunately, after years of practice, I had perfected the "bullshit-no jutsu", the art of being able to bullshit your way through most (but not all) tests with limited knowledge.

"10 minutes left."

The teacher's voice cut through the silent room, startling me from my thoughts.

'_Shit.'_

I shot a glare down at my exam and the three unanswered questions that stared back up at me. Switching my grasp on my pencil from randomly twirling it to a writing position, I quickly thought of my answers and began to scribble them down. By the time 10 minutes had passed, I had just completed my exam and felt a mountain of tension just roll off my shoulders. _'Done. We're finally done.'_

A grin appeared on my face as I saw Cassie and Brit's figures relax as well. When the bell rang through the school to signal the end of the exams, we joined our other graduating classmates in the halls, cheering and tossing papers up in the air without a care in the world. I grabbed my bag from my gross, green coloured locker and slammed it shut. _'Never going to have to see that fugly thing again!'_

"WE SURVIVED!"

Cassie ran up behind me and glomped me tightly. Britney quickly joined us in the crowded hallway. "You guys ready to leave this place forever?"

"Hell yes! Let's get the fuck out of here!" Cassie practically yelled in excitement.

"Come on guys, it's sleepover time!" Grabbing their arms I pulled them towards the doors towards my van, mentally preparing myself for a night of Naruto Shippuden and sugar.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm really new at this and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, but I thought I'd give it a try. Basically I thought I'd start out with one of the "Akatsuki become kittens and are thrown into our world" stories, but with a twist. I'm not sure what the pairings will be other than ItachixAlex.**

**Obviously I don't own Naruto, otherwise I wouldn't be suffering through high school right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alex P.O.V

When the Brit, Cassie, and I finally unloaded ourselves and our backpacks, filled with every random thing that had accumulated in our lockers over the school year, from the van and into Brit's house, we all collapsed on the couch. The exhaustion from last night's late cram session and the relief from finally being free from the hell-hole that is high school crashed into us like a tidal wave. We sat there, as limp as soggy ramen noodles, for quite a while before we became productive (sort of).

"Holy crap I'm starving," Cassie said loudly. None of us had eaten since late last night since we had slept in that morning to try and be as awake as possible for our exam. The three of us stumbled into Brit's kitchen and raided the cupboards for any food that appealed to us (pocky, leftover mac and cheese, cold pizza, and all the chocolate we could find) before moving to the TV room. Days ago, we agreed to celebrate our freedom with a Naruto Shippuden marathon until the early hours of the morning. Britney's parents both had evening/night shifts at their jobs so when we had sleepovers at her house, we were alone for most of the night.

"Which season should we start with?" Britney was standing in front of the DVD shelves where all the Naruto seasons were kept under lock and key for their own protection.

"I think we should start from the beginning and try to make it as far as we can." I stretched out on their comfiest couch that I had claimed as Alex's Spot during our first sleep over. The other two relaxed on chairs directly in front of the HD TV while my couch was slightly off to the side. "Toss the pocky!"

Cassie threw the red box over to me from her chair. "You're so freaking lazy, it was 2 feet away from you!"

"What can I say, I'm a Nara at heart." I grinned at her with a stick of pocky goodness in my mouth.

Britney finished setting up the Naruto DVD and pressed play while slumping into her own chair, snatching a piece of cold pizza on her way. "And so it begins…"

38 episodes later, we were all falling asleep in front of the TV. We had changed into our PJs around the 22nd episode, and curled up with blankets and pillows for the rest. It was 3am by the time we decided to end the marathon for the night and pick it up again in the morning. Cassie had her chair leaning back and the footrest popped up to resemble a bed of sorts, her blankets and pillows making a nest around her. Britney had swiveled herself around in her chair with her legs falling over the armrest. I was sprawled over the couch, curled up in the blanket and completely relaxed, eyelids getting heavier every second. With my last bit of energy, I fumbled with the remote and managed to turn off the TV, plunging the room into darkness and making it completely silent apart from the steady breathing of my friends.

Within minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"WHAT THE F**KING HELL IS GOING ON!?" A silver kitten spun around trying to see all of himself at once while attempting to avoid hitting his fellow kittens in the cramped space. "WHY THE F**K AM I COVERED IN FUR!?"

There was silence.

"AND WHY THE F**K ARE WE IN A BOX!?"

**Ta-Da, another chapter. I still have no idea what's going on, I'm just writing whatever I think of. If anyone has any ideas, the help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**P.s. I don't own Naruto**


End file.
